Farewell Salvatore
by Rossriders
Summary: Currenly a oneshot. The events of 'Sayonara Salvatore' from GTA 3, as I saw it. Teen for language and violence


_Reposted after being deleted due to a past incident. I said on my front page I would put some of my deleted stories back up, so I finally get off my lazy behind and got to it. _

_More or less unchanged from the last time, I'm leaving the errors as they are, that might change in the future but don't count on it._

_On a somewhat related topic, for some reason, after posting this agian after so long, I'm reminded of the song 'Eriatarka' by The Mars Volta in their Album De-Loused in the Comatorium...there's also the fact I was playing it when I recalled this very story... 'last modifed... 'Jan 29, 2005...9:41 AM...'_

_Damn... has it been THAT long?...I doubt it..._

_Don't know what else to say that wount result in somehow me sounding (more) like a moron so I'll just leave it at that. _

* * *

-Farewell Salvatore

A Grand Theft Auto Fan-fiction

Grand Theft Auto Copyright Rockstar, all other copyrights their owners, writing is me.

A short but (bitter)sweet telling of the killing of Salvatore Lenone in Grand Theft Auto 3, told by the thoughts of 'Fido' as I see it...

Although I understand just why Salvatore had to be killed, I suppose me being me, I'd rather try (somehow) to negeoate with him and wonder why he wanted fido dead... but I guess if someone wants you dead... you may not want to ask questions but can't help but feel something in your bones...

This is the events of that mission thru how I see it... I'm sure if someone else wrote this it would be in a different fashion, that's how it goes.

As of late I've been trying to aim for heavy detail but for some odd reason I can't find much of a reason to do the same for this story...it's like with one of my sketches as opposed to working on a more final product either by pencil or digital work (and in case anyone asks what the _heck _I mean... I mean I'm an artist as well... well trying to anywho and I tend to do a few sketches before I try anything really major...)... and plus it's an actual finished fan-fiction, I may branch this on to my other Grand Theft Auto story (not on here) but we'll see...

PG-13 although it should be R because of the mention of blood and violence...and some language

So without further delay...

* * *

It was starting to get dark I stepped out of the Condo close to the shore that was owned by the Yakuza... I look at my watch... '18:56'...

"...3 hours to kill him..."

I mutter not loud enough to hear... last time I muttered Maria realized I could actually talk...

dumb broad... but without her... I would be another corpse for the morgue...

I sighed... I look at my watch again '18:56'... strange enough... it started to rain... I look up to the sky and see it is dark and grey... thunder is heard as the rain started to come down... I look over the river... and see Portland...I can make out barely my hideout at Redlight... just around the corner would be Sex Club Seven... where I would have to kill Salvatore...

I check my watch once more... '18:59'...I sigh once more...

'... time to die Leone...' I just simply say as I walk to the red Cheetah I stole not long ago...

I take the slow way to Portland thru the tunnel... and to make things slower... there was traffic... I turned the Radio to Double Clef FM... normally opera would make me feel sick... but I knew that was the very same music the Leone's heard...

And for once I actually liked it...I almost wanted to cry...

Very unlike what I'm usually am...

What in hell sense did I just make anyway?...

Whatever... as I made my way...I made sure to steer clear of any Mafia as I parked my car in an alley just around the corner to the club... I look at the car's watch...

'19:25... 'I have some time to _kill_...'

I almost laugh at my words... before I stop... knowing the impact of them... I calmly get out of the car and close the door...

the rain continues to pour as I take out my Beretta and walk the streets... I cross the larger street to Amunation... right at the border between Red Light and St Marks... I pick up body armor and a Uzi...

I return a short while later to my car... without incident... no Leones... no damn Traids...not even Diablos...

'I guess the only one I am going to kill is Salvatore today...'

I think... I check I my watch...

'20:57"

My eyes widen for the first time...

_"Damn...I really took my sweet time... then no time like the present and get this over with..."_

I think... 'When the cars come... I pull mine's out...step out of the car...aim...fire...and go...'

A short hand version of me figuring... I'd wait until the time is right... I pull out with my Cheetah... get out of the car...and fire right at Leone before he or anyone else knows I'm here...

I think of noting else as I pull my car out and drive calmly up to the corner right in the bindspot for around the corner and across the street was the very club...I peak... as I figure... 2 Mafia men... both carrying SPAS 12's... I see the first Mafia car pull up...followed by the 2nd and 3rd one...

My heart races... my body starts to tense... it's almost time for the kill... I blink...

"I can't believe I'm killing him... and a few days ago he said he would make me a made man...guess not'...'

I think...

I see Salvatore... I glance my watch once more...the rain seams to pour harder...as if the angles were crying to this one crime... as if this soul was either on it's way to heaven or hell by the decision I would take now...

wait a second... that didn't sound right...

...anyway... as I looked at my watch...

'21:56'

'_Dead_ on time'

I think...I peak my rifle around the corner... I was lucky as no one saw me...

Until it was too late...

'Good bye Salvatore.' I mutter...

... a bodyguard must have had **damn** good ears for he actually turned in direction of my _voice_... I still fired...

Time seamed to slow down when I pulled the trigger... I felt the force of the gun doing it's business of sending the bullet down the way of the barrel... I hear a sound... and the bullet hit...blood splattered on the opposite end over bodyguard, and the car right there and maybe into the interior of the car he would have been inside if not for my decision...

...the rain seamed to have started to wash away the blood as he stood there for a second before he tried to move again before falling down...everyone was rushing to his aid...the blood continued to trickle down from the sidewalk that would lead into the sewers...

As for me... I had already walked calmly back to my car...my rain soaked form could not wash away both a sense of relief...yet also guilt I would now carry on my soul...

I got off clean... yet at the same time I could no longer come here intending a warm welcome by the mafia... much to the contrary... if I showed my face again near St Marks they would already have ther SPASs' and Berettas ready to kill me.

Call me strange... I actually wanted no death on Leone... despite he wanted death on me...

..._but_ to get forward in the Yakuza... and maybe even be loyal with Azuka... I gota do what I gota do... but still... I felt sad...

Strange feeling from me...as I entered that tunnel past St Marks... it also felt like a passing into a new start maybe... but then again... it would be impossible to burry my past...

That backstabbing dog...

I simply returned back to the warehouse that was now my new home... as I parked my Cheeath in the garage besides a securicar and a Kruma as I got out... I take out the sniper rifle and recharge the gun... emptying the spent shell caseing that had the bullet that emptied into Salvatore's brain... I pick up the shell and put in in my pocket...

I almost feel sad again... I actually bought into what he had said in the past... and then I remembered just then when he tried to bomb me with a rigged Cheeath... somewhere in my mind still... I found this wrong...

...oh well I guess... what is done is done... no point turning back... except to say...

'Farewell Salvatore'...as I walked into the warehouse as the elevator doors closed behind me...

And that's all he wrote...

* * *

So what do you think? 


End file.
